


Attention Soldier

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gonna suck me off 'til I come, an' then we can talk about you getting off, got it?" Bucky nodded eagerly, Steve's thumb falling out of his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this photo http://33.media.tumblr.com/97c04f48bb3af6f5336c129358d3159c/tumblr_mxoqrgLQkm1rapfaeo1_500.gif

"Steve did you take my jacket or-holy _shit_."

Steve had his jacket on and nothing else. One leg was bent at his side with the other dangling off the bed. The jacket covered only half of his chest, hanging loose on the other side to show off one of his pretty little nipples; throwing his chest and hip into sharp relief.

Bucky looked up to see Steve smirking at him.

"Heya Buck, you put the groceries away?"

Bucky let out a strangled sound in response, shivering at the low tone of Steve's voice.

Steve hummed, tilting his head. His eyes dragged over Bucky's body and he let out a soft hum at the thickening outline of Bucky's cock. "If you're gonna leave your mouth open like that why don't we put it to good use?" His question spurred Bucky to move towards him, jerking to a stop a few feet away when Steve clucked his tongue in disappointment. "Get on your knees for me." Bucky dropped to his knees automatically.

" _Good_. Now you can come here."

Bucky shuffled forward on his knees, ignoring the sting of the rug burn forming on his knees. Steve licked his lips, resting his feet on Bucky's thighs. A hand reached for his face and he leaned into it, his eyes slipping shut. He nipped at the thumb that Steve brushed over his lip, sucking on the digit with a groan when it was pushed into his mouth.

Steve's cock was leaking pre-come. The tip a soft red, straining up between the boney hips Bucky loved to hold onto. "You're gonna suck me off 'til I come, an' then we can talk about you getting off, got it?" Bucky nodded eagerly, Steve's thumb falling out of his mouth.

"Pl-" His voice broke and he cleared his throat. "Please can I get you off now?" Steve grinned brilliantly, leaning back on his arms and scooting his ass forward a bit until his cock was near enough to the brunets mouth.

"Go ahead soldier. _Just_ your mouth." Steve ordered when Bucky reached for his erection.

Bucky nodded, curling his palms around slim ankles. He leaned forward, nuzzling the underside of Steve's cock. Pre-come smeared against his forehead which made them both groan; Steve at the sight and Bucky at the way it made him feel used. Bucky dragged his tongue up the length of Steve's cock, who was panting harshly at the feeling. His small chest rose and fell quickly and Steve reached a hand up to tweak his own nipple. His free hadn fisted itself in Bucky's hair, using the grip to force his mouth around the tip.

"C'mon Buck. Suck me off proper. Be good for me." Steve panted out, lips red and wet. Bucky's hands tightened around Steve's ankles. He whimpered at the taste of the fluid leaking from the tip of his dick. God he loved how he tasted. He sucked gently on the tip for a few moments before taking as much of him into his mouth as he could and sucking hard. " _Shit_." Steve's head fell back, his hand tightening in Bucky's hair. His cheeks hollowed with each suck, humming happily when Steve whined softly. His eyes opened so he could watch Steve's face. He could feel Steve's erratic pulse through his cock, pounding on his tongue. He pulled back, gently raking his teeth over the sensitive tip which sent Steve over with a high gasp of 'Bucky!' Bucky caught all of his come in his mouth, swallowing with a groan. He grinned up at Steve. He was yanked up by his hair, his mouth pulled up to Steve's. Steve licked the taste of his own come out of Bucky's mouth, before shoving him back gently.

"You were so good for me." Steve praised and Bucky preened, body loose and warm. "Now I want you to touch yourself for me. Only the belt can come off. I want you to come in your pants like the filthy guy you are." Bucky hissed out a breath, shuffling backward so Steve could watch. He undid his belt hurriedly then pressed a hand against the front of his pants. He let out a choked moan, heat rushing in his stomach as he ground against his hand until he came.

"Christ Stevie." He panted out when he could think again. "The Hell brought that on?"

Steve laughed, eyes glittering. "You always did love a man in uniform, Buck."


End file.
